


we will be legends

by missdulcerosea



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: A tale of a princess and her most devoted knight.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka
Kudos: 11





	we will be legends

Once upon a time, because that’s how all the stories go  
There is a knight. Her white cape billows out behind her  
Armor gleams blue to match the sky above  
She draws her sword not for herself, but for the princess—apple-cheeked  
In pink.

The first clouds blot out the sun. The princess  
Wishes she were more, that she could protect her knight in return  
But the knight tells her—and kisses her, though not the way she wants  
(Not on the lips, but on her forehead.)  
“It will be alright. I’ll be your savior,” says the knight.

White turns to gray, sun turns to rain.  
And on the knight marches, cupping a love for a bard in her hands.  
“I’m too weak,” laments the princess, watching her knight get lost in the rain.  
Her cape, once full, is torn and marked with holes. They once had a glimmer  
Of happily-ever-after.

Then her knight drowns. The princess is not there  
To watch her knight plummet into the ocean’s watery depths  
But she is there to weep and tries to bring her back  
Alas, it’s too late. Her knight will never come home again  
And the princess never got to say the words on the edge of her tongue.

Rain turns back to sun and the princess becomes queen.  
She sheds her frilled pink dresses for dovey-white  
Waits on her throne and is forgotten. The queen  
Is but a legend. The queen does nothing to change it—she did what she could.  
Yet when all seems lost, her knight comes home.

In the time the knight spent drowning, she realized  
That maybe the person she fought for did not play on a silken lute  
But sat on a crown, encircling the country with her arms.  
The princess embraces her knight, tears glittering in her eyes, and she whispers,  
“Welcome home.”


End file.
